


Ojoumorashi

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Desperation, Dresses, Formalwear, Omorashi, Omovember 2020, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: It's a formal event with formal dresses and one ojou-sama is going to have an accident.
Kudos: 2





	Ojoumorashi

**Author's Note:**

> The one fic I wrote for my failed Omovember 2020 run.

Strolling onto the red carpeted room in a baby blue dress on her high heels Yuuna Kaharu made a headcount of everyone in the room. There could have been 50, maybe upwards of 100 people assembled at the event. Yuuna knew how important this event was to her Papa and she was to say the least on her best behaviour. As she walked amongst the crowd she bid her greetings to the attendees, it was what her father would have expected after all. She could see most of the elites of Kamihama, Mitakihara and from the surrounding cities was at this important event from the Kurehas, the lone heiress of the Tokiwa School, the usual gathering of Mizuna families as well as the Kanames of Mitakihara. Yuuna sighed though as none of her friends were here and she felt surrounded by strangers who during these event would speak stilted, formal, and not-at-all like a girl at her age. She wished so much that Yukika could be here, but apparently she was busy at home studying, or so she said.

“Ahem may I have your attention please…”

The crowd stopped the murmuring as they turned to the lilac-haired man in the front tapping on his glass on his spoon. Yuuna turned to face him, it seemed like the speech was about to start.

“Thank you for coming here tonight, as you all know Kaharu Corporation is Japan’s Leader in…”

The speech began with an introduction of the history of the family business before a boast about the current profits. Yuuna forced a smile as she felt a slight tinge in her bladder that told her she had to pee soon. She ignored it and focus on her Papa, it was his big night. She just prayed it would be over soon.

_______

“—moving now to our developments in…”

It had been one hour and she could feel her bladder burning and stinging with bloat as she tried as best as she could to hold still. Despite her best efforts Yuuna was no longer focusing on her papa but instead on her bladder. The speech has been going for so so long, it was almost an hour now. She had to pee and she had to pee soon. She discreetly pushed her thighs together hoping it would at least provide some further resistance to the swaying, bubbling pee threatening to burst out of her. It was so hard to focus on anything but her need to pee.

“Are you okay” a concerned blue-haired woman with a rather sizeable chest asked. Yuuna had to assume this was Asuka Tatsuki’s mother and she must have looked terrible biting down on her lips trying to hold it in.

“I-I assure you I am well” Yuuna managed to lie all the while trying to ignore the uncomfortable bubble of pee. “I..”  
The words were lost as Yuuna felt a sudden spurt into her silken pink panties with black frills. She barely managed to regain control but she could feel a tennis sized wet patch against her mound. Her face went red at the sudden, unwanted warmth. Looking up she could see Mrs Tatsuki look was concerned. Silently mouthing she was fine Mrs Tatsuki gave her one last glance before turning her attention back to the stage.

Yuuna wanted to be far away, so far away from here. The words from her father becoming droning noise in the background. She knew there was a toilet around here somewhere. If only she could be there, she thought. If only she could be on the toilet, she would end the torture in her bladder as she tore her panties down and freed herself from the golden stream. She would sigh heavily in an un lady-like manner as the golden stream poured and hissed into the toilet. The dam burst open.

Yellow pee gushed out of her panties and down her legs; splattering onto the floor into a dozen little golden stream. A slight dark line flowed down the back of her dress. As Yuuna came out of her daydream to the shock of reality she pushed her legs together as much as possible but it was too late, it was too late to hold it in any longer- she was having an accident. The pee thunderously hissed down her legs onto the carpet below. The red carpet soaked up the pee as it spread outwards. The warm rivulets of gold flowed from her panties and down her legs and even into her feet. All around her men and women stopped paying attention to stared in shock at the Kaharu heiress disgracing herself in public. When the worst of the damage was over and the flowed ended in small drips Yuuna peed again as she was not yet done. Rivulets again flowed down the sides of her legs before coming to a dripping stop.

As she looked down at the darkened carpet the full reality of the situation soon hit Yuuna all at once. The murmuring of the crowd the warmth of her panties sitting against her mound. She had had an accident in public. She had had an accident in front of all of the elite families. She had had an accident and ruined Papa’s night.

“Yuuna, what, what is going on.” She heard her father bellowed as she pushed through the murmuring crowd towards her. Yuuna could barely face him right now as she added more salt to her salty puddle, this time it was tears rolling from her face onto the floor below.

“I-I’m sorry daddy I-I had an acciden--”

Unable to finish, Yuuna collapsed onto the floor and began crying in utter mortification. It was Yuuna’s worst night.


End file.
